Cuestión de magia
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: La hija de Pansy y Blaise está experimentando ciertos cambios en el peor momento posible. / Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_Nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

_ Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Cuestión de magia**

* * *

Son casi las ocho de la mañana. Un rayo de luz se asoma entre las cortinas de la habitación e interrumpe a Pansy de su sueño. Se incorpora lentamente en la cama y se despereza. Mira a su alrededor y fija la mirada al lado de su cama, donde se halla Blaise, que debe estar en el quinto sueño en estos momentos; tiene una pierna fuera de la cama y la otra ocupa buena parte de la mitad de ésta.

La chica se levanta lentamente, procurando no despertarlo, pero tropieza con algo que se clava en el pie y ahoga un grito terrible de dolor. ¿Pero qué demonios hace eso ahí y por qué Jazah no lo ha recogido? En cuanto vea a esa elfina le va a cantar las cuarenta.

Refunfuña, arrastrando los pies, mientras se dirige al cuarto de baño. Se mira en el espejo y casi se espanta al ver lo que hay frente a ella: unas ojeras que no pisa por poco, su lacio cabello azabache completamente alborotado —con algunos enredos por aquí y allá—, la piel completamente pálida, como si le hubiese salido alguna extraña alergia al sol. Da un largo suspiro, abre el grifo y se echa agua fresca en la cara; realmente necesita despejarse. Cuando levanta la cabeza, un tamborileo comienza a aporrearle los sesos. Cierra los ojos de golpe, sujetándose la nuca por el dolor. Es intermitente y siente que en cualquier momento su cabeza va a estallarle como aquella tarta de calabaza que intentó hacer meses atrás y acabó siendo un desastre.

Sale despacio del cuarto de baño y va en busca de su elfina doméstica. La busca por todos lados, pero no hay manera de hallarla. Finalmente la llama, cosa que quería evitar, para no despertar a nadie, pero no le queda otra, y la aludida acude a la llamada de su ama.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Jazah? —le dice con cierta rudeza, frunciendo el ceño y los ojos apenas abiertos.

—Lo siento, ama, estaba… —dice señalando a la habitación contigua, pero Pansy no la escucha.

—Está bien, me da igual. —Se masajea las sienes mientras le habla—. Quiero que lo limpies todo de nuevo, que hoy vienen a comer los Malfoy.

—Sí, ama. Lo que usted mande —dice antes de bajar a la cocina, pero la chica la detiene.

—Espera. Tráeme algo para el dolor de cabeza. Me va a explotar…

La elfina hace varias reverencias que hacen que se estampe su redonda nariz contra el suelo, y desaparece de la vista de su dueña. Pansy baja las escaleras y llega hasta la cocina. Mira a su alrededor, observando cómo trabaja su elfina. Es bastante eficaz, no cabe duda, así que estará todo arreglado para cuando aparezcan sus amigos.

* * *

El reloj de cuco marca las doce del mediodía. Blaise está en el salón, sentado en su sillón, junto a la chimenea. Lee su ejemplar del diario El Profeta mientras se enciende la pipa; en verdad no suele fumar, pero hoy es domingo, y le gusta relajarse así, como hacía Ulric, uno de sus enésimos padrastros.

Suena la campana de la entrada. Jazah entra en el salón, pocos segundos después, y anunciando la llegada de los Malfoy. Blaise se levanta del sillón para recibirles y se acerca a su amigo, quien le da un amistoso abrazo.

—Creía que ibais a llegar por la red flu —comenta Blaise a su amigo.

—Así era —comienza a decir Astoria, sentando a su hijo en el sofá—, pero a Scorpius le da miedo y se pone a llorar, así que mejor no tentar a la suerte. —Mira a su amigo y rebusca con la mirada a alguien que, evidentemente, está ausente—. ¿Dónde está la señora Zabini?

—Arriba, con la niña. No creo que tarde mucho en bajar.

Justo en ese momento, Pansy baja por las escaleras con la pequeña en brazos. Su morena piel se ve un poco pálida, pero Pansy no cree que sea nada grave. O al menos eso es lo que ella piensa.

Jamás se imaginaría lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

Jazah anuncia con una reverencia que la comida ya está lista. Mira de reojo a la pequeña, que cada vez tiene peor pinta y se acerca a ella. Se queda mirando unos segundos y mira a su ama, intentando decirle con la mirada lo que le ocurre a su hija. Sin embargo, Pansy está demasiado ocupada charlando con su amiga, de la que lleva bastante sin hablar, y no le presta atención a la elfina.

Todos están en la mesa. Jazah les sirve la comida con un chasquido de dedos, pero no le quita el ojo de encima a la niña. No puede evitar acercarse a ella para comprobar sus sospechas. Intenta llamar la atención de su ama, pero ésta sigue ignorándola. La niña se ve cada vez con peor cara y en cualquier momento podría estallar. Ella ya ha visto esos síntomas antes, y ha de hacer algo para evitar el caos.

—Ama Pansy —comienza a decir con un hilo de voz. Sabe que no debe interrumpir a su dueña cuando está hablando con alguien, pero esto era de vital importancia.

—Jazah, ahora no.

—Pero es importante…

—He dicho que no, Jazah, no seas impertinente. —La mirada inquisidora de Pansy hace que la elfina se retire sin decir más nada. Que no se diga que no lo ha intentado.

De pronto, la pequeña comienza a gimotear. Pansy la mira sin darle mucha importancia, pero se percata de que está palideciendo más de lo normal. Se acerca a ella y la toma en brazos, tomándole la temperatura con los labios.

—Mami —dice la niña con la mirada llorosa y frunciendo los labios—, no me encuentro muy bien.

Pansy mira a su marido con preocupación y deja a su hija en la silla. A lo mejor le ha sentado mal lo que ha comido. La pequeña comienza a moquear. Se absorbe los mocos, pero un estornuda y un estruendo suena en la mesa. Uno de los platos, afortunadamente vacíos, ha estallado en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunta Pansy, mirando a su hija por el rabillo del ojo y percatándose de que, lo más probable es que haya tenido algo que ver.

—No lo sé —responde Blaise—, pero parece que Pearl no tiene buena cara, ¿no crees?

—Sí, bueno, lo más seguro es que haya cogido un catarro, pero no creo que sea nada grave, ¿no? O eso espero…

Un segundo estornudo hace estallar el pastel que hay en mitad de la mesa, haciendo que todos los miembros sentados allí se pringuen enteros.

—Me temo que esto es algo más que un constipado —dice Pansy, quitándose la crema de chocolate de los ojos, pero mientras lo hace, un tercer estornudo hace estallar el jarrón que está justo detrás de ellos.

—¡El jarrón de mi abuela! —lloriquea la señora Zabini—. Fue un regalo de bodas. Y el único recuerdo que tengo aquí de ella…

—¡Qué pena! —murmulla Blaise entre dientes—. Ese jarrón era tan bonito que lo echaremos de menos.

Otro estornudo. Esta vez se lleva por delante uno de los platos que hay sobre la mesa. Astoria coge a Scorpius y se dirige todo lo rápido que puede hacia el salón. Pansy la comprende; no sabe lo que su hija tiene y lo último que desea es que sea contagioso.

—Creo que lo mejor será que avisemos a un medimago —insinúa Pansy—. No sé cuán grave será este resfriado, pero no me apetece que se lleve por delante más cosas valiosas. Y mucho menos reliquias de mi familia.

De inmediato, llama a Jazah para que le prepare todo lo necesario para su marcha al médico de los magos. La elfina se queda frente a su ama, con la cabeza gacha, titubeando.

—¿Ocurre algo, Jazah?

—Jazah sabe lo que le pasa a la señorita Pearl, ama.

Pansy frunce el ceño y mira a su elfina con los ojos como platos. Justo en ese instante, Pearl suelta un estornudo más y el espejo del salón se hace en mil pedazos.

—Habla rápido antes de que acabe destrozando toda la casa.

—La señorita Pearl tiene un catarro infantil mágico, ama.

—¿Y es grave? —le pregunta Astoria—. Y lo que es más importante, ¿es contagioso? No quiero que mi Scorpius corra la misma suerte.

—No se preocupe, señora Malfoy, que no es nada contagioso. De hecho, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo es… que la señorita Pearl está teniendo un ataque de Magia Involuntaria Masiva. Ya le ocurrió con anterioridad al difunto hermano del señor Parkinson cuando era tan solo un niño. Jazah recuerda que estuvo horas limpiando los destrozos causados.

Pansy mira a Jazah algo asustada. Recuerda que su padre tuvo un hermano menor, pero éste murió de una extraña enfermedad siendo muy niño y ahora le está entrando todo el pánico del mundo al pensar que pudiera ser de lo mismo.

—¿No moriría por esto? Jazah, dime que no.

—No, no, ama, el señorito Pierce falleció por otra causa, pero siendo muy niño tuvo los mismos síntomas que la señorita Pearl.

—¿Y sabes cuánto dura los síntomas?

—Un rato, puede que horas. No se preocupe.

Pansy despide a sus invitados antes de que sea peor. Lamenta todo lo ocurrido, pero tampoco desea que alguien acabe lastimado por culpa de su hija. Lleva de inmediato a la pequeña a su dormitorio, ya que es el mejor lugar donde puede estar; prefiere que estalle sus muñecos a más vajilla de la cara.

Hace horas del último destrozo. Pansy no está del todo segura de que el peligro haya pasado, pero no quiere arriesgarse. No se despega del lado de su hija, que duerme plácidamente en su diminuta cama. Le acaricia su rizado cabello con delicadeza, apartándoselo de la cara.

—Tranquila, que seguro que está bien —le calma su esposo, que acaba de entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya, si lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. Solo tiene tres años y si le llega a ocurrir algo a mí me da un síncope.

—No dramatices —bromea Blaise—. Ya has oído a Jazah, es solo cuestión de magia, nada más. Eso sí, menudo momento más extraño para demostrarnos que es una sangre pura.

Pansy reprime una carcajada. Mira a Pearl y respira hondo. Blaise la abraza y termina de relajarse entre sus brazos. Él le da un beso en la frente y le dedica una sonrisa.

—Dejémosla descansar. Lo necesita.

Pansy asiente y ambos salen del dormitorio, aunque ella no puede quitarle el ojo de encima a su hija. Decide dejar la puerta abierta por si hubiese una emergencia. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y se marcha finalmente.

* * *

**Ocho años después…**

—¡Mamá, papá! —dice una eufórica Pearl con un sobre que sus padres reconocen a simple vista—. ¡Me ha llegado mi carta! ¡Por fin!

La joven está visiblemente emocionada. Abre el sobre con tanta énfasis que casi rompe el contenido. Tras leer detenidamente la carta, frunce el ceño y se queda pensativa. Mira a sus padres como disgustada.

—¿Y cómo sé yo que esta carta es de verdad? —pregunta, con sus enormes ojos marrones clavados en el suelo—. No recuerdo haber hecho magia en la vida.

Pansy mira a su esposo con complicidad y se acerca a su hija, sonriente.

—Pearl, cariño, déjame que te cuente el día en que hiciste magia involuntaria. Será mejor que tomes asiento porque esto será largo de contar...

* * *

_**NDA**: Esto es lo que me ha salido. Realmente me parece un tanto chapuza, pero bueno, ando escasa de ideas y tuve que borrar más de 300 palabras porque no me convencía nada lo que llevaba escrito. _

_El nombre de la niña, Pearl, es en honor a mi adorable Pearl Parkinson, quien me enganchó, junto a Nea Poulain, con este ship y a quienes dedico con todo mai jart este fic. :3_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado al menos. Ya me diréis._

_Un saludo y hasta la próxima, _

_**Miss Lefroy**_


End file.
